Cling on!
by Qalam
Summary: AU. McCoy, Spock and Jim are all on a boat - don't ask why - and a bout of sea-sickness for Jim puts him out of action, leaving Spock and McCoy in charge, battling the stormy weather conditions. Warnings for possible crackiness...which also seems to apply to vast majority of what I'm writing at the moment. Gen, as always.


**I confess, I have ****_no_**** idea why they are in this situation - but you know what plot bunnies are like *shrugs* It's just a one-shot because it sort of just stopped quite naturally at that point when I was writing, and even if I wanted to carry it on, I have no idea how to xD**

** So, suspend your disbelief for me, and enjoy! =)**

**Oh, and standard disclaimers apply - you all know what I mean.**

* * *

"Cling on tight Jim!" McCoy yelled as he helped Spock wrestle with the tiller.

The injured Captain groaned from where he lay by a mast on the deck of the ship, narrowing his eyes against the stinging wind as he strained to hear what the doctor was saying over the growling of the storm. "What d'you - " he began, before immediately regretting his attempt at communication as acrid bile rose in his throat and he just managed to turn on his side before throwing up violently.

McCoy saw Jim convulse and glanced at Spock, who nodded to his unspoken question before returning his attention to the bucking tiller beneath their hands.

McCoy waited a moment until Spock had braced himself to take control of the tiller single-handedly, before transferring his grip to the railings and making his way precariously to his friend.

Jim, once more flat out on his back like a fish out of water, stared up at the hazy blue blob that was the good doctor.

"Whaddaya say Bones?"

McCoy frowned at his slurred words.

"I said, 'Cling on!' Jim."

The captain started, and managed to sit half-upright before pitching towards the deck face-first. He winced, closing his eyes against the inevitable collision.

It never came.

Instead, two strong warm hands caught him by the shoulders, and McCoy rested him on his back once more with a grunt of "Damn it Jim!"

Consciousness was a fickle thing, and it almost eluded Jim's grasp, until he remembered Bones' cry of 'Klingon!'

"Where's the Klingon Bones?" He asked urgently, the doctor's hand on his shoulder keeping him firmly down as he struggled half-heartedly, twisting in a vain effort to spot the enemy.

For a moment McCoy half-wondered whether Jim delirious, before realising that he had misunderstood him.

Shaking his head, he injected the captain with a hypo. "I meant 'Cling on' as in 'Hold on' idiot!"

It took a good deal longer than it should have for his concussion-ridden mind to process that, but when it finally did, Jim reached out slowly to the mast beside him and held it firmly, before relaxing and letting his heavy eyelids close. "Ohhhhh..."

"Keep your eyes open Jim." The first tap on his cheek was gentle, the second not so much.

Jim opened his eyes with an effort. "You can get into big trouble for assaulting a senior officer Bones." At least that's what he meant. It came out blurred and scrambled, but McCoy understood him easily - practice made perfect and what with Jim's tendency to come back from away missions in several pieces, he'd had plenty - though he would gladly rescind the ability in exchange for a hypo full of common sense that he could instill into the kamikaze captain.

He ignored the comment as a particularly rough wave crashed upon them, grabbing onto the mast himself as the boat executed a perfect 360º.

"Damn it Spock! I'm a doctor, not a spinning top!" He yelled, knowing that despite the storm, his sentiment was sure to reach the Vulcan's keen ears.

When there was no reply, he twisted around to see what was going on; no sarcastic response meant that Spock must have his hands full.

He gaped at what he saw, ducking as low he could against the decking as he hissed, "Klingon Jim!"

"I am," Jim muttered sleepily and McCoy let his head impact the deck.

"No, it's _really_ a Klingon this time!"

"'Kay, Bones..." was the not particularly inspiring response McCoy received, and he groaned even as he readied a hypo of tranquilliser from his medikit.

"I'm a doctor, not a commando!" He grumbled under his breath, as he made his way stealthily towards the fighting pair. Somehow Spock had not yet subdued the Klingon - though to give him his due, he was trying to keep the ship under control at the same time.

Just as he reached them, he saw a perfect opening and lunged - just as Spock saw the exact same opening and nerve-pinched the Klingon.

And the hypo hissed, delivering the tranquiliser into a green bloodstream.

Even as he cursed at the mistake, McCoy couldn't help but relish the look of surprise on the half-Vulcan's face. It wasn't often that something got that kind of reaction.

Then he came to his senses and realised the predicament he was now in - two unconscious best friends and one enemy in a similar state - and one _doctor_ - not a ship's hand! - left to single-handedly control the ship _and_ keep them alive.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas, feel free to inform me of them too! =)**

**~ Qalam**


End file.
